


Ciocia May ma ubaw

by Heidi1611



Series: Różne sposoby komunikacji [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnia wiadomość brzmi: „Spotkajmy się tam, gdzie zwykle”. Bez pająka, ale i tak cały miasto wie, do kogo i w jakiej sprawie pisze Johnny Storm. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, ze Mary Jane ma rację, co nie powinno nikogo dziwić i w konsekwencji nie dziwi, bo oprócz Petera nikt o tym nie wie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciocia May ma ubaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Tekst urodzinowy do prompta kasss, betowała Yuno Gasai oraz otempora.

Kiedy ma to miejsce po raz pierwszy, Peter właśnie wraca do domu. 

— Spider-Manie! — woła go dość przyjaźnie przechodzień. Peter przysiada na latarni prawie centralnie nad jego głową. — Patrz! 

 

Wskazuje ręką na niebo i Peter odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć, o co chodzi. 

— O nie — jęczy. 

Ludzie na ulicy wskazują niebo palcami, kręcą filmiki czy robią zdjęcia; Peterowi wszystko jedno, co właściwie robią, byleby poszli gdzieś indziej. Czuje się tak, jakby wszystkie jego koszmary zmówiły się i postanowiły ziścić tego wieczoru. 

A to był taki ładny dzień! 

— Naprawdę jest sexy, Pajączku! — krzyczy jedna z nastolatek, natychmiast poparta zachwyconymi piskami innych. 

— Urgh — komentuje Peter. 

Nad nigdy niezapadającym w sen Nowym Jorkiem Johnny Storm, znany też jako Ludzka Pochodnia, z tej odległości wyglądający jak Płonący Świetlik, jest w trakcie pisania wiadomości. Najwyraźniej do Spider-Mana, bo – och,  _nie_  – właśnie rysuje pod nią ognistego pająka. 

Brzmi ona: „Twój tyłek świetnie wygląda w spandeksie”. 

Peterowi nie zostaje nic innego jak tylko zakląć, na czym świat stoi i wrócić do domu. 

 

~~~ 

 

Ciocia May najwyraźniej ma ubaw. 

Peter zdążył zjeść pół kanapki, z serkiem i wędzonym łososiem, stanowiącą jego dzisiejszą kolację – i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że póki nie odpali komputera i nie wejdzie na tumblra, zdoła zaznać trochę spokoju. Szczęście Parkera ma inne plany i jak zwykle jest suką. 

— Oglądałeś wiadomości? — pyta rozbawiona ciocia May ni z tego ni z owego, dolewając mu soku do szklanki. Peter tylko patrzy na nią, żując swoją kanapkę, więc May ciągnie dalej: — Mówili o tym chłopaku od Reeda Richardsa… 

— Johnnym? — podpowiada Peter, przełknąwszy; nawet przez chwilę nie żywi nadziei, że chodzi o innego chłopaka od Reeda. — Co z nim? 

— Podrywa Spider-Mana! 

— Doprawdy. — Peter wpycha do ust resztę kanapki i popija sokiem. 

— Nie bądź taki zrzędliwy, Peter, życz mu! To że tobie nie wyszło z Mary Jane nie znaczy, że inni nie mogą sobie kogoś znaleźć. Nawet Anna stwierdziła, że Spider-Man mógłby być fajny z Ludzką Pochodnią. 

— Ciociu, MJ to moja  _przyjaciółka_  — podkreśla. — I byliśmy razem, kiedy mieliśmy po dwanaście lat. 

— Oj, no przecież… 

— _A poza tym_  — przerwa jej Peter — Spider-Man to dla Anny najgorszy złoczyńca jaki żyje w Nowym Jorku, może z wyjątkiem Wolverina, ale to przez to że śmierdzi, więc się nie liczy. Jednak kiedy Johnny Storm podrywa Spider-Mana, to już jest w porządku, tak? 

Ciocia May wzrusza ramionami. 

— Johnny Storm to uroczy młody mężczyzna, Peter. Naprawdę nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby to ciebie podrywał. 

Peter gapi się na nią, z całych sił próbując przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszał. 

— Ciociu — odzywa się wreszcie. — Johnny Storm to dupek. 

Kiedy idzie do swojego pokoju, nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ciocia powstrzymuje się od parsknięcia śmiechem. 

 

~~~ 

 

Kolejna wiadomość brzmi: „Twoje walki są takie… twarde”. Przy czym kropki po „takie” płoną tylko przez chwilę, a potem migoczą niepewnie i gasną – Peter i jego wewnętrzny naukowiec uzgadniają, że to naprawdę nie ważne, z jakiego powodu. Jest świeżo po kolejnej przeprawie z Rhino (który i tak ucieknie z więzienia po kilku godzinach – bycie Spider-Manem staje się coraz trudniejsze) i zupełnie nie ma siły, by przejmować się dziwactwami Zapałki. Zamiast tego leci tam, gdzie leci zawsze w sytuacjach tego typu. 

— Peter! — Na jego widok Mary Jane natychmiast otwiera okno. — Wyglądasz  _okropnie._

— To dokładnie to, co pragnę usłyszeć od pięknej kobiety pod koniec męczącego dnia — prycha, przeskakując przez parapet i ściągając maskę. 

— Pokazywali walkę z Rhino w wiadomościach. Wiesz, nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze. 

— Przeżyję — mruczy, delikatnie badając obity policzek. 

— Myj się i spadaj, twoja ciocia niedługo zacznie się martwić. — MJ rzuca w niego ręcznikiem. 

Stojąc pod prysznicem państwa Watson, pod którym stoi po każdej bardziej brudnej walce, Peter dziękuje Bogu za obecność MJ w swoim życiu. 

Kiedy wraca do jej sypialni jedynie z ręcznikiem na biodrach i mokrymi włosami, MJ jest w trakcie intensywnego esemesowania, co nie przeszkadza jej w zerkaniu na szczupłe ciało Petera, który ma świeże rany na boku i skroni, i kilka siniaków, ale poza tym wygląda  _cholernie_ seksownie. 

— A co do Johnny’ego Storma — zagaja, rzucając komórkę na biurko, i wybucha śmiechem na widok jego udręczonej miny. 

— Jeśli powiesz, że to słodkie albo że nie masz nic przeciwko, to wychodzę — oświadcza kategorycznie. 

— To  _jest_ słodkie… 

— Wychodzę. — Peter gwałtownie odwraca się w stronę okna. MJ łapie go, chichocząc. 

— Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś z nim pogadał, Tygrysku — mówi, wsuwają się wdzięcznie w jego ramiona. Peter obejmuje ją bez słowa, przewraca oczami i chowa nos w rudej czuprynie. 

— Zobaczymy — odpowiada w końcu, bo dla MJ naprawdę mógłby to zrobić. 

 

~~~ 

 

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — Sue przyłapuje Johnny’ego, kiedy ten przekrada się na paluszkach ze swojego pokoju do lodówki. Żołądek nie dał się oszukać piwem – zdrajca – ale cóż, jak dotąd chodzenie na paluszkach działało. 

Nie powinien być zdziwiony – w końcu to Sue. 

— Co wyprawiam  _z czym?_ — pyta, postanawiając grać na zwłokę. 

— Ze Spider-Manem. 

No tak. Gra na zwłokę podkula ogon i ucieka, a w swoim umyśle Johnny macha jej białą chusteczką. 

— Cóż, prawdopodobnie kolejną głupotę. — Wzrusza ramionami. 

— Johnny. — Głos Sue jest zaskakująco miękki; Johnny nie bardzo wie, jak zareagować. — Są lepsze sposoby zaproszenia kogoś na randkę. 

Czuje, że nawet jego płomienie wrą z irytacji. 

— I co byś zrobiła, jakby te lepsze nie zadziałały? — warczy, patrząc na nią ze złością. Sue mierzy go przez chwilę nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, a potem uśmiecha się, zadowolona; jest to bardzo, bardzo przerażające. 

— Rób co chcesz — rzuca, odwracając się. — Tylko pamiętaj, że ja go lubię. Byłoby smutno, gdyby przestał wpadać do Baxter Building. 

Johnny nie odpowiada i tylko przewraca oczami. 

 

~~~ 

 

Kiedy na niebie pojawia się kolejna wiadomość – “Potrafię rozpalić w tobie prawdziwy ogień” – Peter jest w trakcie walki z podrzędnymi, przypadkowymi zbirami. Nie podpadli mu bardziej niż inni, bo czy to mało złoczyńców w mieście takim jak Nowy Jork? Jednak oberwali bardziej, niż oberwaliby zazwyczaj, bo Peter próbuje odreagować tydzień, który był w absurdalnym stopniu do dupy z powodu fanaberii Płonącego Móżdżku. Te próby są z góry skazane na porażkę – _zna_ Johnny’ego. 

W momencie gdy wiadomość pojawia się na niebie, brzydkie twarze przestępców wykrzywiają znaczące, obelżywe uśmiechy, a akurat tego Peter nie może znieść. Do tej pory Spider-Man był postrachem takich jak oni i nie zamierza tracić ciężko zapracowanego szacunku przez  _Zapałkę_ , no bo doprawdy. Dlatego jest już dość późno, kiedy wreszcie zostawia zbirów w spokoju w rękach policji i leci do Baxter Building. 

— Jest Johnny? 

— Och, Peter — mówi Sue zmartwionym głosem, mieszając w garnku coś, co bardzo apetycznie pachnie. Peter podchodzi bliżej i spogląda jej przez ramię. — Chyba niepotrzebnie na niego nakrzyczałam, że dzisiaj przesadził, w każdym razie zwiał. 

— Zwiał? 

— Nie ma go — potwierdza. 

— Aha — komentuje Peter, nadal wpatrując się w zawartość garnka. — To ja poczekam. 

 

~~~ 

 

Kiedy Johnny wraca, Peter je kolację z Fantastyczną Czwórką, opowiadając coś Franklinowi i chaotycznie gestykulując widelcem. Sue śmieje się z jego żartów, krojąc na kawałki kurczaka Valerii, a Ben z Reedem rozmawiają o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Nawet Peter nie zauważyłby Johnny’ego, gdyby nie pajęczy zmysł. Właściwie Johnny zostaje zredukowany do płonącej twarzy zaglądającej przez okno, która bardzo szybko wykonuje taktyczny odwrót. Fantystyczni nic nie zauważyli – dzięki niebiosom za pajęczy zmysł. Peter całuje Franka w czoło i pospiesznie wpycha resztę potrawki do ust. 

— Muszę lecieć — rzuca, łapiąc maskę. — Dzięki za kolację! 

— Cały Peter — komentuje Reed w sposób cudownie ojcowski i wyciera usta Franklina serwetką. 

 

~~~ 

 

Mimo najszczerszych chęci i nieustających wysiłków, nie jest w stanie dogonić Pochodni. Widzi go kilka razy, kiedy ten skręca pomiędzy budynkami – Peter nigdy by mu tego nie powiedział, ale uwielbia patrzeć, jak lata – jednak potem najwyraźniej gasi płomienie i chowa się w tłumie. Czy coś. To znaczy, Johnny pewnie miałby mały kłopot z wmieszaniem się w tłum w twarzowym, obcisłym, kosmicznym wdzianku pod kolor oczu, więc raczej po prostu schował się w jakiejś bramie, zaułku, czymkolwiek. W każdym razie ani Peter, ani jego pajęczy zmysł nie potrafią go znaleźć. 

To Petera mierzi. 

Bo to tak bardzo w stylu Johnny’ego – robić mu świństwa tego kalibru, a potem unikać konfrontacji. 

 _… Albo nie,_ myśli Peter, przysiadając na krawędzi przypadkowego dachu i drapiąc się po policzku, który wybitnie swędząco się goi.  _To totalnie nie-w-stylu-Johnny’ego._  Johnny przełknąłby dumę, strach czy cokolwiek on tam w tej chwili odczuwa, i się z tym zmierzył. Bo Johnny, czego Peter także nigdy by mu nie powiedział, jest bardzo odważnym, bardzo  _dobrym_ facetem. I jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, to na pewno nie pisałby tego wszystkiego tylko dla zrobienia mu z reputacji średnio świeżej mielonki. 

Peter jest tego świadomy, co naprawdę niczego nie ułatwia. 

 

~~~ 

 

Tak więc wszystko sprowadza się do tego, ze Mary Jane ma rację, co nie powinno nikogo dziwić i w konsekwencji nie dziwi, bo oprócz Petera nikt o tym nie wie. Peter od początku zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona tę rację ma; MJ jest bardzo mądrą kobietą. 

Peter kumpluje się z Johnnym na tyle długo i na tyle mocno, że zna jego nawyki, jak to kumple. Zdaje więc sobie sprawę, które knajpy Pochodnia uważa za dobre na randkę, które są dla niego dostawcami ciekawych drinków i ciekawych ludzi na przelotną znajomość oraz do których chodzi, żeby się nawalić. Peter nie bardzo rozumie, z jakiej racji Johnny miałby chcieć się nawalać – to Peter jest tu tym, który zasługuje na porządny alkoholowy amok – ale nauczył się już, że pajęczego zmysłu nie należy ignorować. Co ciekawe, pajęczy zmysł jest bardzo uczynny, jeśli chodzi o Ludzką Pochodnię, i właśnie w tym momencie uprzejmie informuje, że Zapałki należy szukać w knajpach tej trzeciej kategorii. 

Ostatecznie znajduje go w naprawdę podłej spelunie, której neonowy szyld mruga niepewnie i tylko w niektórych miejscach, jakby nie wiedział, czy nadal świecić nad tymi godnymi pożałowania spitymi mordami, czy może polecieć na wakacje do jakiegoś egzotycznego kraju. Johnny półleży na barze wsparty na przedramionach i gorliwie śmierdzi drogą szkocką whisky, bo tylko on potrafi spijać się w miejscach tego typu drinkami, jakimi raczą się w Białym Domu. Do jego boku przyklejona jest mocno tleniona lafirynda, której dawno rozmazał się makijaż i która śmieje się nieco spazmatycznie, chociaż Johnny ostatni sensowny żart opowiedział raczej dość dawno temu. Peter przez chwilę tylko się na nich gapi. Ma niedorzeczne wrażenie, że przyrosła do Johnny’ego na stałe i jeśli chce przetrasportować Zapity Płonący Móżdżek w jakieś spokojne miejsce, żeby walnąć go w gębę dla otrzeźwienia, to będzie musiał zabrać także ją. Na szczęście wizja trwa tylko chwilę; przez ostatni tydzień zdarzyło się tyle dziwnych rzeczy, że coś tego typu przyjąłby do wiadomości z krótkim “Aha”. A potem i tak obiłby Johnny’emu mordę. 

W końcu tego nie robi, bo Johnny jest w takim stanie, że byłoby mu idealnie wszystko jedno. Dodatkowo patrzy na Petera zza alkoholowej mgły z dziwnym smutkiem pomieszanym z czułością i braterską miłością, i przez to już w ogóle ręka przestaje go świerzbić. 

Łapie Johnny’ego pod ramię, oplata dla bezpieczeństwa pajęczyną i z całkowitym stoicyzmem ignoruje wilgotne usta na swojej szyi. Oddaje Zapałkę w zmartwione ramiona Sue, a gdy wraca, bynajmniej nie pali go miejsce, gdzie dotykały go warg Johnny’ego. 

 

~~~ 

 

Musi koniecznie porozmawiać z MJ. Powstrzymuje go obawa, że powiedziałby tylko “lecę na Johnny’ego Storma co jest idiotyczne bo to mój dobry kumpel nie mów że miałaś rację bo wiem że miałaś”, a potem by uciekł. Peter wie, że Mary Jane od początku się tego domyślała. Powstrzymuje go też pewność, że ona odpowiedziałaby “wiem, że wiesz, ale on też na ciebie leci, więc pogadajcie w końcu jak normalni ludzie, a nie superbohaterowie z kompleksem  _jestem najsamotniejszy na świecie i z tobą nie porozmawiam_ , pocałujcie się i bądźcie szczęśliwi”. Co najgorsze, okazuje się, że to całkiem miła perspektywa. Peter jest tak bardzo pogrążony rozmową z MJ w swojej własnej głowie, że niemal przegapia wiadomość. 

 

~~~ 

 

A więc ostatnia wiadomość brzmi: „Spotkajmy się tam, gdzie zwykle”. Bez pająka, ale i tak cały miasto wie, do kogo i w jakiej sprawie pisze Johnny Storm. Jest zaskakująco zimno i wkładając kostium Peter myśli ponuro, że powinien sobie sprawić jakąś jego cieplejszą wersję. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, po co leci na Statuę Wolności i ze zdenerwowania skręca go w brzuchu. 

Johnny siedzi dokładnie pośrodku ukoronowanej kolczastym diademem głowy i wygląda, jakby był bliski zrezygnowania i pójścia sobie. To ostatnie, na co ma ochotę i do czego zamierza dopuścić, więc Peter dzielnie przełyka gulę w gardle. 

 

— Jestem — oznajmia, mimochodem ściągając maskę. Chce brzmieć na zirytowanego, ale jest okrutnie świadomy, że brzmi słabo i bezbronnie. Johnny też to zauważa, bo przez jego twarz przebiega nienazwane uczucie (Peter częścią mózgu myśli, że nie obraziłby się, gdyby pobyło na tej przystojnej twarzy trochę dłużej i gdyby mógł się trochę pogapić). Potem wstaje i otrzepuje tyłek. 

— Musimy pogadać — mówi Johnny i Peter jest dumny, że udaje mu się nie przewrócić oczami. 

— Wiem — odpowiada. I potem nastaje cisza tak niezręczna, że obaj ozłociliby kosmitów za jakąkolwiek inwazję, żeby tylko móc się uwolnić z tego miejsca, z tego czasu, z obecności kumpla naprzeciwko. 

Wreszcie Johnny przeczesuje dłonią włosy. 

— No dobra — mówi, garbiąc się niemal niezauważalnie, ale Peter ma pajęczy zmysł. — Sue mnie zabije, jeśli teraz stchórzę. 

— Obaj mamy problem ze zbyt apodyktycznymi kobietami, nie? — zagaja Peter niemal swobodnie i to na szczęście trochę oczyszcza atmosferę. Johnny śmieje się chrapliwie i ryzykuje szybkie spojrzenie w jego oczy. 

— Przepraszam za głupie teksty — mówi szybko, nerwowo; Peter czuje się zobowiązany, aby się odwdzięczyć. 

— Przepraszam za rzucenie cię pijanego na pastwę Sue. — Na wpół bolesna, na wpół rozbawiona mina Johnny’ego sprawia, że ciągnie dalej: — I za zlewanie cię. Wcześniej. 

Wyraźnie widzi, że Johnny nie podejrzewał, iż jest tego świadomy. Peter wypuszcza powietrze ustami i szybko patrzy w bok. Trochę wzrusza ramionami, a trochę robi krok do tyłu, poruszając się dziwnie za szybko i różnymi częściami ciała w zupełnie przeciwne strony, jak to on. Johnny’ego ogarnia przerażenie, że mógłby właśnie teraz uciec, i nieświadomie robi kilka kroków do przodu. 

— Gdybym to inaczej rozegrał — ciągnie — nie musiałbyś… 

— Nieprawda — przerywa Johnny, bo swój supeł w żołądku jest w stanie jeszcze jakoś przeżyć, ale widok wariującego ze zdenerwowania Petera rozrywa mu serce. — To znaczy, prawda, ale nawet nie próbuj zwalać całej winy na siebie. Obaj jesteśmy skończonymi idiotami. 

Peter wydaje z siebie coś, co przypomina szczekanie zduszonym śmiechem. 

— No chodź do mnie — mówi. Głównie dlatego, że kolana trzęsą mu naprawdę mocno i gdyby nimi ruszył, przewróciłby się jak porzucona marionetka. Jakimś cudem Johnny o tym wie, bo podchodzi do niego szybko, w dwóch krokach, jakby się bał, że nie zdąży; z uśmiechem pełnym wsparcia i ulgi, a Petera kolejny raz uderza to, jak bardzo ten facet jest przystojny. 

A potem zostaje ogłuszony ciepłem ciała Johnny’ego jak obuchem. Ramiona są wszędzie dookoła niego, mięśnie poruszają się pod jego położonymi płasko dłońmi i – obożecosiędzieje – usta stykają się z jego własnymi, chociaż Peter przysięgałby, że chciał tylko się przytulić, przyłożyć twarz do jego szyi i się uspokoić. Kiedy język Johnny’ego wsuwa się do jego ust, to pomimo że nie jest to pierwszy pocałunek Petera, autentycznie zapomina, że powinien oddychać i niemal dławi się własnym szalejącym sercem. 

— Wszystko gra? — pyta Johnny niepewnie i z zaniepokojeniem, odsuwając się trochę; Peter myśli, że zaraz umrze z potrzeby, jednak ta chwila przerwy daje mu akurat tyle czasu, żeby przełknąć ślinę i ogarnąć oddech. Potem całuje go porządnie. 

— Cicho — mówi w jego usta, a Johnny nie wydaje się skłonny do dyskusji. 

O Boże, Johnny jest wspaniały. 

 

~~~ 

 

Jakiś czas później wypływa zdjęcie. Peter zwisa na pajęczynie do góry nogami z jakiegoś naprawdę wysokiego budynku, z maską zrolowaną na nos, a Johnny trzyma dłonie założone na plecach i wygląda jakby stał w powietrzu, właściwie jakby akurat był na spacerze i całował Spider-Mana z nudów, a ten przez przypadek dyndał sobie wystarczająco blisko. Całuje go jakby trochę krzywo, ale nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi, bo zdjęcie jest tak  _kurewsko_ intymne i wspaniałe, że króluje na tumblrze przez następny tydzień. 

Z niewiadomego powodu ani Peter, ani Johnny nie mają z tym problemów, a nawet są dziwnie zadowoleni. 

— Masz szczęście, że fotograf był daleko — komentują jednak Sue i MJ, każda trochę inaczej i kiedy indziej, ale wychodzi na to samo. — Jakby twoja ciotka się postarała, to mogłaby cię rozpoznać po kształcie szczęki. 

 

~~~ 

 

Jednak ciocia May jest zbyt zajęta niewybuchaniem śmiechem, by przejmować się podobieństwiem szczęki Spider-Mana i swojego bratanka.

— Mówiłam ci, że Johnny go podrywa — oświadcza, pokazując mu przy śniadaniu zdjęcie wycięte z gazety. — I powiedz, czyż nie są razem wspaniali? 

Peter tylko uśmiecha się bardzo szczęśliwym uśmiechem i całuje ją w policzek. 

— Są, ciociu — potwierdza, bo nie może się powstrzymać.


End file.
